otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Healing
Talus Kahar's House - Bedroom - Crown's Refuge ---- ::For the bedchamber of an exiled Fastheldian Emperor, these accommodations are relatively modest. This is due largely to the inexperience of the craftsman: Talus Kahar XIV himself. Because of his lack of expertise, the Emperor chose to keep the chamber fairly small, with room enough for a bed, wardrobe, writing desk and a partitioned bath area. A window overlooks the Jadesnake River as it winds off toward the north past Crown's Refuge.. ---- Dirk is laying in the bed, the bed of the Emperor! Wow. Currently, as things stand, he's not doing anything. His entire face is a mesh of fresh bandages, similiar work done on his right arm, leg, and chest. No armor no more, seeing how it gets in the way of treatment. Vhramis opens the door to the bedroom, and with him he brings guests. Two, to be specific. A man holding then hand of a younger girl, probably no more than seven. "Master, are you awake?" Vhramis asks Dirk, looking over his form. "Yep." Dirk's simple reply, hand digging into the satchel he had picked up from somewhere and so far had not relinquished. Whatever he was searching for quickly becomes apparent, a glowing blue gem twinkling in his hand. "Do you need help with somethin'? The healers said I should lay here but I'm getting bored." "You should probably lay there for a bit longer, if they told you to," Vhramis warns, glancing to the gem, but dismissing it soon enough. "Especially since it was her Grace who said so. You don't want to cross her." He nods his head to the man next to him, and turns a gentle smile to the small girl. "I brought some friends with me, Master. They may be able to lend you a little hand, as it were, if you're willing." "Huh?" Dirk ask absently, moving the gem away from his eyes, all but covered by the bandages anyway, to study the man's friends. "Help with what?" Vhramis blinks at the laid out miner, before gesturing to him. "You seem to be a bit hurt, still. We may be able to...ah...hasten the process of your healing." Wolfsbane and the man exchange looks, before both looking back to Dirk. "I saw you come to the aid of the two against that Wildling. Very brave of you." "Very stupid of me." Dirk answers, voice still at a very careful neutral, only cracking slightly. "I pursed it." He pauses, and then lets out a nervous laugh, followed immediately by a narrowing of his eyes. A sign that the action caused some discomfort. "What do you mean.. hasten it?" Brown eyes turn to the young girl, and the man holding her hand. The girl, who was staring at Dirk, immediately shies away as he looks to her, stepping behind her father or guardian's leg and trying to hide. "I mean...hasten it," Vhramis responds, frowning a touch. He lifts a hand to touch at his own face, and the puffy, jagged marring across his eye. "We may be able to prevent something that will haunt you for the rest of your life, Master. As well as make you more comfortable now." Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The brown eyes retain their curious light, moving beneath the bandages to all the other guest. Wait. The eyes fly open, and the mouth drops wider as well. "S-shadow magic?" Dirk starts to catch on after all. An almost inaudable sigh can be heard from Vhramis, though he nods his head. "You must have been informed of the nature of this settlement, Master, before you ventured out. And, I'm remembering you as being here last time. So it should come as no large surprise." Of course, this is coming from a man who's lived with Shadow Touched for a long while now, so he's probably a bit desensitized. "It's a simple offer of aid. And we won't force it on you." Dirk bites on his lower lips, the first sign of shock fading away into something less obvious, looking between the three guest. "When I came here the first time, Cloak and Wierd Hair guy cast magic on us to make us appear here. It wasn't unpleasant... no more then riding on a dragon, anyway. Ummmm... Will the scar completly fade?" "I can't say," Vhramis shrugs, and the man next to him shakes his head, apparently unsure either. "Though it probably won't hurt it." The mention of Cloak and Wierd Hair guy brings a bit of a tightened look to the Protector's face, though he doesn't comment. "Well... go ahead." Dirk answers, "My face hurts to much to worry about what the Church thinks anyway. I'll just tide alot, and they'll forgive me. They like tiding." He clenches the satchel to his chest, the glowing blue gem still serving as an on-off-on illumination. "Don't tell them, then," Vhramis shrugs. "I certainly won't say anything." A bit of a smirk finishes the sentence, and he nods to the man next to him. "All right, sweetling," the unidentified man murmurs to the girl, extracting her from behind him. He leans down and whispers some words to her, gesturing to Dirk on the bed, while she stares with wide eyes. Finally, he straightens, lifting the girl up and carrying her bedside. "Just like you've done before. Just like we've practiced," he whispers to her. "Hey." Dirk offers to the girl, a genuine smile for the first time in awhile, brown eyes following her. "What's your name? I'm Dirk." Yeah, distract her, that's a great way to work. The girl has no answer for Dirk, apparently freezing in a bit of fear at the outsider as she's spoken to. "It's alright," Vhramis says to her gently, stepping forward and resting a hand lightly on the back of her head, stroking her hair. She hesitantly reaches her hands towards Dirk's face, apparently very unsure of herself, even as they start to glow a soft green color. Dirk watches the green light cautiously, eyes clenching shut, loose muscles ruined by the wildling's claw tensing up. Sure, he agreed to it, but seeing someone come at you with a glowing hand, even if just a little girl, that'll rattle nerves. The girl closes her eyes also as she her small hands rest on Dirk's face, directly onto where the wounds would lay. Probably not very comfortable for him, really. But, regardless. Whether it works, and how well, will probably need to wait to be seen until the bandages are removed, though a gentle warmth can probably be felt by the 'patient'. Finally, she tugs her hands away, turning about in the man's arms and buring her face in his chest. "Very good," Vhramis assures her, rubbing at her back. "Very good." The man nods his head and turns about, carrying her out. Dirk winces at the pressure on his wound, silent for awhile as the girl is taken away, before letting out a hiss of air. "That felt wierd." Vhramis shrugs at that as he finds himself left alone with the visitor. He looks him over for several moments, before a light smile reaches his face. "Well. I didn't get a chance to say this before, but welcome to Crown's Refuge." "Heya." Dirk manages absently, pulling the satchel back to his chest. "What is your role in the expedition?" Vhramis asks the man, watching him carefully. "Huh? Oh, right. I'm a miner. I was supposed to check the quality of minerals around here." Dirk answers, voice holding strong now. "It didn't work like I thought it was going too, though... what's your role here? In the town, I mean." "I was named by his Majesty as Protector of Crown's Refuge," Vhramis explains, stepping to the side to lean against his bedroom wall. "And, more recently, for some reason, named Warlord. Though I half think that's a joke at my expense." "His majesty?" Dirk ask, "That's alot of responsibility... Though looked like everything turned out all right, though. Crown Refuge is still standing, right?" "Any cost seems too high," Vhramis murmurs, growing more grim. "As the count of dead increases, it becomes more obvious the toll the Wildlings took on us. I'm thankful it wasn't worse, but..." He shrugs slightly at that. "How many died?" Dirk asks, curious about the morbid number tally. He almost became one of them, after all. "It's looking close to.... a fourth of us," Vhramis answers, crossing his arms tightly at his chest. He rubs at his chin with a finger, picking a spot on the floor to stare at. "Wow." Dirk manages, eyes going to the floor as well. "Sorry." "That's not your fault. You guys helped us out of a spot with your well timed arrival," Vhramis replies, shrugging. "We couldn't be more thankful." Dirk returns the gem, as if searching for something to say, but finally settles for slowly sealing it shut. "I think I should get some rest... before the healers come back and check me. They take a long time... but, ummm... what's your name?" "Right. I'm sorry I kept you up," Vhramis nods his head, stepping away from the wall. He nods his head to the man. "Vhramis Wolfsbane. Be well, Master Dirk. Enjoy the bed. It's mine, after all." With a bit of a wry grin, he begins to move to the door. "Good night." Dirk immediatly responds, rethinks it, and offers. "Good whatever. Thanks for the bed." Back to sleep. Category:Logs